Reflection
by stakstik
Summary: (OC) Ryu starts out living on a island that was pretty much prison/hell. He barely escapes and he is found barely alive by a woman named Mito. It's rated M because I don't want to feel restricted since i'm winging it but i'll give warnings if there's any sexual content. So far the chapters only contain blood/gore but it's a good amount of it.
1. Chapter 1

So i'm developing the main character first so sorry theirs no hxh characters in this chapter. **Warning** Their will be a lot of violence and feels and some shonen-ai like themes but i'm trying to keep it light but im winging it right now. Special thanks to **Lunamon810** for inspiring me to try writing and also proofread it which was a lot of fixes to do since I have terrible grammar and spelling. I set this to mature since I don't know where this story is heading and I don't want to be restricted.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

He grunted as he slammed against the floor, gasping for breath. He looked up at the man who's eyes stared at him with glee. The man's name was Aiden and he was the most feared out of the guards and he enjoyed torturing and doing all sorts of experiments to anyone or anything that peeked his interest. Aiden then stomped on the boys chest and the boy still had the wind knocked out of him so you could only hear small whimpers as his chest was being repeatedly stomped on. Aiden then pulled out a knife, "You piece of trash! Why don't you just die already?" He lifted the knife ready to plunged it into his victim when another guard came rushing in.

The guard gasped for breath and then shouted, "Number 240 has broken out of his cell and he's already wiped out everyone on the 8th floor!"

Aiden eyes widened in alarm but then he smirked and looked down at the boy on the ground, "It's your lucky day you little shit."

Once both guards left, a boy named Akio ran over to the boy that was still gasping for air on the ground,"Ryu are you alright!?" Akio tried to lift him up but Akio was also considered a "defect" because of how scrawny compared to who he was "supposed" to be. He was so weak he could barely even lift Ryu's arm. Ryu was still surprised how Aiko hasn't beat the bucket yet with all torture and training lessons.

"I'm fine now. Lets get back to our cell before that tyrant comes back."

Ryu winced as he lifted his shirt up to reveal all the bruises all over his body. Akio pulled out a small band-aid out of his pocket and tried to hand it to Ryu, "Akio I don't think I need a band-aid for bruises and that small thing could only cover maybe a small paper cut..." They kind of just stared at each other blankly and then burst out laughing. Even though Akio was weak and not the brightest tool in the shed, Ryu loved his best friend. He was his only friend at that and all the other "prisoners" were ether adults or acted almost like puppets, doing whatever the guards will tell them. Some prisoners were even considered defects for having a "bad" personality and some were even disposed of for it if it was deemed to unstable.

"Akio! You sure you're okay?" Ryu snapped out of his daze and stood up looking down on his friend whose blond hair was scattered in every direction and sky blue colored eyes that always shined with merriment. Ryu blushed and looked away, "I'm fine. Just thinking. I'm heading to the showers to get all this dirt off of me."

A bit later, Ryu winced as he lifted his arms to try to wash his snow white hair that was always pointing in every direction just like his friend Aito's did. He looked down on the dark purple bruises on his usually pale white skin, " Damn bastard almost broke my ribs and I didn't even do anything to him!" Ryu then frowned. He hated feeling weak. He was put on the 2nd floor where the weakest of the prisoners were stationed and it didn't matter to the scientist, guards, or anyone if they were sick, or even murdered. They were extras only aloud to live in case the stronger prisoners needed any replacement body parts. Ryu didn't even bother trying to escape. They were trapped in the hellhole of a prison and even if they managed to escape, it was on a island with high cliffs and sharp jagged rocks. Their was no hope of escaping. He then herd a lot of yelling and screaming so he quickly got out of the shower and prisoners even from higher levels were running past him shouting, "Lets get the f*$2 out of here!" and "Number 240 took out half of the guards!" Ryu quickly ran into his cell and Akio was grabbing all his favorite items and shoving them into his bag and the two quickly followed the flock.

They turned the corner and in the hall was a flock of guards and other prisoners. The prisoners that were the ones who had no emotion, the ones that were just like dolls to the guards. There was a moment of silence before both sides rushed at one another, clashing like waves against rocks. Blood, bone, even heads went flying. Ryu held Aiko's hand and they both dodged and slipped out of the blood and carnage. The two barely escaped as they rushed down to the first floor, heading towards the front door. Then a Floor 1 guard stepped in front of them and pointed his weapon at them. Akio was frozen in fear but Ryu rushed straight towards the guard. The guard pulled the trigger. Ryu ran up the side of the wall jumped and kneed the guard right in the face, instantly knocking him out. Even though Ryu was considered a defect, he was still the strongest on the second floor. They both swung the door open and rushed along the side of the island looking desperately for a boat or anything that will get them out of this nightmare. Both the boys looked straight ahead and froze. It was Aiden.


	2. chapter 2

Quickly wrote chapter 2 since I was so hyped:D **Warning lots of blood and gore in this chapter and feels. **Special Thanks to **Lunamon810 **who proofread my terrible grammar and spelling!:D Well enjoy or not enjoy and don't be afraid to point out things that need o be improved but being nice about it and not being a butt hole (ノಠ益ಠ)ノwould greatly be appreciated. 〜(￣▽￣〜)

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hunter X hunter!**

* * *

Sweat dripped down their skin as they stood in front of Aiden. He was crouched and gnawing on something like a wild animal. He was acting completely abnormal from how he usually was, even though he wasn't really considered normal in the first place. The air was dark and thick around him and both boys could feel that he was full of blood lust. He was drenched completely in blood. "More..." He gradually turned his head and the sight of his face instantly gave Aiko and Ryu shivers down their spines. His eyes were completely dug out as if someone had clawed them out with their bare hands. He was chomping onto a head of a decapitated prisoner. Akio was getting ready to hurl and the grisly scene even churned Ryos stomach. Aiden stood up and increasingly started to walk towards them. He then began sprinting towards them screaming like a mad man, "More! I Need more!"

Ryo and Akio have gone through training and torture but they have never been so petrified. They instantly turned around and started to run for their life's but, shortly after they ended up having to stop. They were gasping for breath, their hearts pounding. Ahead of them was a sheer cliff with waves that smashed against sharp jagged rocks. Behind them was a crazed Aiden. They were completely trapped. They shivered and sweat ran down their neck as they slowly turned to look behind them, expecting to see Aiden hurdling towards them like before but, he completely vanished. They breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god he didn't follow us! Lets get the hel... Watch out Ryu!" Aiden appeared out of nowhere like a flash of lightning and was right behind Ryu. Aiko shoved Ryu out of the way, sending Ryu crashing to the ground. Ryu slammed his head against a sharp rock and instantly lost contentiousness.

Ryu's head was pounding and gushing blood. He opened his eyes, everything was a haze all he could hear was a loud tearing and cracking noise. As his head cleared and he wiped the blood from his eyes. Hr looked towards what what making the noise. His heart stopped and his blood turned cold. He just sat their in disbelief. Tears streamed down his face, " O' god... Noo...Aiko noooo!" Aikos neck was being gnawed on like a dog's chew toy.

"Ryu... Run.." Ryu instantly sat up and started smashing Aiden in the head as hard as he could.

"Let him go you bastard!" Aiden then instantly dropped Aiko and punched Ryo's stomach with full force. This caused Ryo to go flying off the cliff. It was like slow motion. Tears were falling down Ryos face as he looked at his friend's last breaths. They locked eyes, and Aiko smiled the usual goofy smile he always gave yet with tears falling. Ryo descended and crashed violently into the raging sea. He gasped for breath as his body was being slammed against the rocks like a rag doll. He kept gasping for air as waves crashed over him. Every chance he got to he would scream for Aiko. Then one huge wave picked him up and slammed him full force into the rocks, instantly making him loose cautiousness.

_Hey what's your name? Mine's Aiko and haha we both have crazy hair and we both hate red peppers!, we must be siblings!" _

_Ryu continued to pick the nasty little things out of his food and tried to ignore the boy but he just stood their smiling and staring at him. Ryu put his fork down and looked up crankily at the scrawny boy that's hair was all ruffled, pinting in every direction possible. He had a huge cheesy grin on his face. Ryu replied, " Are you an idiot? A lot of people don't like red peppers and we both know that it's impossible for any of us to have siblings." Aiko continued to smile like a dork and started to talk Ryu's ear off about what he read, what game he was playing. ect... and ect. He would follow Ryu like a lost puppy everywhere he went and eventually ended up rooming with him, to Ryo's dismay. _

_After years, though, together he learned to adore Aikos quirkiness and that smile he always gave ended up being Ryus hope. No matter what horrors they went through, Aito would smile. One day they both just got out of training and were laying in their beds gasping for air. Aito jumped onto Ryus bed, turned towards him and said with a grin on his face,"Ryo, even though we aren't blood brothers, you are the most important person to me! So, let's be together forever!" _

_Ryo blushed, "Idiot don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing." He fidgeted with his fingers and turned his head away and tried to hide his smile under his bangs._

Ryu gasped and started to throw up all the water he swallowed. His body was burning and his head was bleeding profusely. He was alive?! After all that?! "Was what happened a dream!? Where was Aiko!?"He stood up and started to stagger around the beach, desperately looking for any sign of his friend and started to shout his name, but it wasn't a dream. He wasn't on the island anymore and Aito was nowhere to be seen."This is a lie, we were supposed to always be together... Why Aiko... Why did you save me and die you idiot! Why... Why did you die? Why wasn't it me!" He crashed his fist into the sand and fell exhausted. He couldn't walk anymore. He just felt numb. there was nothing for him. He was empty.

Everything started to go dark again, and as he faded in and out of consciousness, he could hear a faint voice, " Killua is that you?! Are you okay?!"

I have chapter 3 done already but is in the process of being proofread and sorry for all the feels. (シ_ _)シ


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I actually have a few chapters done but i'm still rewriting them and Lunamon810 is helping me with my grammar and spelling. Thanks sooo much **Lunamon810** for dealing with my shitty grammar and helping me out so much.3 I do plan to post more often from now on!:D

**Warning: Lots of Blood and gore in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER AND THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN AND NON PROFIT! **

* * *

"Ryu..." Ryu opens his eyes slowly. He suddenly sits up, realizing he was in a room that was completely engulfed in utter darkness. His eyes quickly scanned around the pitch black room. His vision of view was almost zero. Suddenly, a weakened voice started calling his name over and over again and Ryu recognized it immediately. "Ai-Aiko? Is that you? You're alive!? Where are you?" Ryu frantically scrambled to his feet and lifted his arms, he started to step forward. Going deeper and deeper into the darkness. He continued to follow the weak voice that seemed sound more shaky and strange the closer he got.

"Ryu..."

"I'm here Aiko!" Ryu kept stumbled through the darkness with his arms reached out until, he could barely make out a body figure in front of him.

"Ryu..."

Ryu instantly grabbed and hugged onto the shadowy figure. Ryu smiled a tears quickly ran down his cheeks."I...I thought you were dead, Aiko I'm so sorry." Ryu looked up expecting to see his friends smiling face but was stricken with fear. The shock and putrid smell that engulfed his nostrils was as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Ryu stood there mouth agape with sweat dripping down his face. His blood ran cold and he swore his heart stopped. Aiko's neck was dangling to the side by only a few strands of flesh. He was covered head to toe in blood and maggots. Ryu snapped out of his frozen state and knew he had to get away. This was not Aiko, it couldn't be him... He grunted as he tried to pry out of Aiko's arms but, Aiko's grip was so strong he couldn't break free. Aito started to squeeze Ryu tighter and tighter. He was crushing Ryu with superhuman strength. Ryu screamed in agony as his back and ribs were being shattered.

"Aiko..." He recoiled and gasped as another rib bone gave way and splintered threw his skin. "St...Stop it Aiko! Please!" Ryu's lungs were on fire with every gasp of breath he took. Aiko stood there emotionless, as he finally snapped Ryus spine in half. Blood shot out of Ryus mouth. He screamed in agony as the sound of his bones cracking echoed through the room.

Aiko then changed his emotionless face into a twisted smile. "I... want... more!" He then released his death grip. Ryu plummeted onto the solid ground like a lifeless doll. Tears were running down Ryu's face as Aiko bent down, lifting Ryus head and staring him in the eyes. Aiko smiled innocently as he pried Ryus mouth open and grabbed onto the bottom jaw. He then yanked at it and detached the bottom of Ryus jaw.

"Ahhhh!" Ryu sat up flailing and screaming while scaring the living hell out of the doctor in the process. Ryu breathed heavily as sweat dripped down his face. He looked up to see a woman rush through the doorway and gently wrap her arms around him. She held onto him tightly but after a few minutes she let go. She grabbed onto his shoulders and looked directly at him.

"Killua… I found you collapsed and covered in blood on the beach. There are no hospitals on Whale Island, I had to drag your limp body home and rush to the phone to get a hold of the only doctor on this island."

The doctor was panting with sweat dripping down his face as he was trying to calm down from Ryu scaring the living daylights out of him. After he calmed down, he walked over to Ryu's bedside. Ryu was sitting up still dazed from his hellish nightmare. The doctor lifted Ryu's shirt up revealing his countless bruises and scrapes. He placed his stethoscope on his chest. "You're heart is beating fast but I think that was from the little nightmare you had. You know, you were very lucky you survived. At first when I saw your mangled body on that bed, I was surprised you were even alive! You had 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, a huge gash on your head that needed over 20 stitches, and that just scratched the surface!"

The woman grabbed onto Ryus good arm and the look on her face was filled with concern. "Killua, you barely survived and if I didn't spot you on that side of the beach, you would of died! What happened to you and where is Gon!" Ryu was still in a bit of shock from the nightmare he just encountered but after a few more breaths he looked up at her.

"I am not Killua. My name is Ryu and nothing happened."

The woman gave him a look that she obviously didn't believe nothing happened but then her face softened as she spoke,"I'm sorry that I mistook you for someone I know. You just look like a spitting image of the boy but, taking another look you do seem to have more of a boyish face and your eye color is green instead of blue. My name is Mito but you can call me Aunt Mito." He nodded but then the memories of Aiko filled his mind. He frowned and he laid down on his side, pretending to sleep.

Ryu was forced to stay in bed which wasn't the worst thing ever since Mito was an amazing cook that brought food to him and told him many stories of a boy named Gon that she raised. She would tell him of how Gon decided to become a hunter like his father and that Mito refused to let him go until he caught the swamp king. She admitted that she was not counting on him actually catching it. The stories went on about how he came back as a hunter and he even brought his first friend home. Ryu adored all the stories she told him and as time passed he started to smile and even laugh again.

After a few more months have passed, Ryu was finally allowed to explore outside. Mito packed him some lunch and handed it to him before he took off. He was about to thank her when he looked into the plastic container and spotted red peppers. He gave a horrified expression and she smacked him beside the head. "You better eat those red peppers! I worked hard growing and preparing them!"

"You demon!" Before she could whack him again, he bolted out the door. Mito smiled as she saw him run down the hill and run straight into the lush forest.

"You know, he's completely changed from when you first found him. Poor boy, it was like he completely gave up on living."

"Granny, i'm worried about him. He still has night terrors every night and sometimes I hear him scream for someone named Aiko. He refuses to tell us who those people are or anything about him. It even took over a month for him to tell us he was a orphan."

Granny smiled and looked out the window staring at the large glowing sphere that rose slowly into the sky, and casting morning beams through the window. "He will be fine, just needs more time to heal his wounds but eventually he will be able to let go."

Ryu dashed through the forest grabbing any type of flower he could find. He proceeded to climb the highest cliff he could find. As he was climbing it, he looked down. He smiled nervously. Maybe it was a little to high he thought. He finally made it to the top and sat down. He looked at the scenery of the lively forest below him and the beaming sun in the sky. He placed some rocks he gathered in front of him and then placed flowers on top. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was remembering on what had happened on that horrific day and couldn't help but grimace. "I'm sorry Aiko. Because I was weak you ended up dying. Kind of funny how I used to think you were just a smiling dork that I always had to protect but, in the end you're the one who protected me. He smiled as tears streamed down his face. "I swear I will get stronger and I will never let any of my friends die. I'll go back to that hell hole." he wanted to confirm if Aiko really did die or maybe, there was a glimmer of hope he was able to be saved. Then again that's probably just wishful thinking. He took out his lunchbox and placed some food in front of the pile of rocks and flowers. "I'll leave out the peppers since you always hated them Aito." Ryu finished his lunch and headed down the cliff, He spent the rest of the day alongside a riverbank reading a book he "borrowed" out of Mito's bookshelf. As The suns warmth beat down on his face. His eyes were growing heavy and he was nodding back and fourth. He was about to slip into a slumber when, a shadow crept over him. He looked up and it was another boy that was about the same age as him, was inches away from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

HI! So yeah. I don't know if anyone likes the story really but i'm enjoying writing it but I really hope some people like it at least. This is my first story so I don't expect people to adore it since it's a learning process. I really don't know what i'm going to do with Ryus sexuality so i'll just throw him in situations and see fits him most and such. I have no idea where i'm going with this but I am determined to keep writing this story! I am also working on trying to make the chapters longer. So There is only a slight bit of blood in this chapter and a bit of sexual tension but nothing dirty, my heart could not handle writing something like that!DX I ended up proofreading this chapter myself because I don't like tot ake up my friends time to much and don't want to stress her out. If there's anything that you think I need to improve just tell me.:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUTNER

I DO OWN RYU! Anyone can use him if they want just tell me first so I can read what they did. (I do not act like a parent to my OCs. I love them but I think it's fun to see them being tossed around and stuff. If that makes sense.)

* * *

Ryu blushed as the boys face was inches away from his. The boys eyes shone a golden brown and he looked at Ryu with a innocent but stern expression. His warm breath brushed across Ryus face which resulted in sending shivers down his spine. Making his face beet a bright red. Ryu couldn't take it anymore. It felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest, so he sat up with full force and he smashed his face into the boys.

Both boys pulled away from each other and winced in pain. Ryus nose gushed out blood and the boys forehead had a slight cut that made blood drip down his face.

"Why did you do that for!" The boy wiped the blood out of his eyes and then continued to study Ryu for a few more minutes. Ryu blushed again, then stood up and turned his head.

"Why are you looking at me so much? Its creepy and anyone would react if a random stranger came up like that. Baka!"

"What do you mean baka? You're the one who slammed your face into mine! You're the baka not me! You baka!"

Both boys frowned and crossed their arms, then looked away from each other.

"My names Gon by the way. I heard a little about you from aunt Mito. Something's not right about you. You look just like Killua and you even have the same smell as him! What are you planning? If you hurt aunt Mito or anyone on this island... I'll kill you." Gons eyes darkened and his whole face completely changed which made Ryu shake with fear. Ryu couldn't even speak. It wasn't like Gon was using nen on him, but more like the pure hatred he was feeling from him made Ryu feel like his lungs were being crushed.

Ryu thought to himself, that the boy Aunt Mito talked about and the boy that stood before him were two completely different people. He shivered and stuttered as he spoke. "No, I would never hurt Aunt Mito and I don't know why I look so much like your Killua friend. I promise I'm not planning anything!"

Gon just continued to stare at him before bending down to pick up the book Ryu was reading. He walked over and handed it to him. He gave one last cold stare at Ryu before walking away towards the house. Ryu never expected the innocent playful boy that was in Aunt Mitos stories to have such a terrifying side to him. It made Ryu shake with fear but also make his heart skip a beat. Ryus body was still shivering and his heart was pounding like a drum, but he still followed Gon home but, from a far distance.

The front door opened and Aunt Mito turned to see both the boys bitterly looking away from each other and both of them were bleeding profusely. She knocked both of them upside the head.

"You guys just met and you are fighting already?! Go take showers now and you better make up or no dinner."

Both boys turned and looked at each other in disgust until, they got another smack on their heads from Mito.

"Ow!"

"You demon!"

Then they both rushed to the tub and fought their way through the doorway. They both started to strip their clothes off, when Ryu just froze and his mouth went agaped.

"What in the hell! How the hell did you get all buff like that? Holy hell!"

Gon had a wide grin spread across his face. "It's from all the training Killua and I have been doing!" His eyes seemed to beam with joy. Ryu started to wash his hair while Gon kept going on about his adventures with Killua but then his face grew sad and he stopped in the middle of his story.

"Hey why'd you stop? What happened to Kaito?" Ryu walked closer to him but Gon turned away, refusing to answer anymore. Ryu got pissed and started to poke Gon on his forehead repeatedly.

"You can't just stop a story when it's getting good you baka!"

"Ow! Okay okay! Long story short he got turned into a girl and I beat up Neferpitou."

Ryu burst out laughing. "He turned into a girl? I call bullshit"

Gon frowned. "That's why I didn't want to tell you! Plus I still don't trust you!"

Gon continued to grumble on as Ryu smirked and picked up a sponge. He then threw it and it smacked Gon right in the face. Gon picked it up and launched it back, smacking Ryu on the forehead, making him lose his balance and flop his back onto the floor. He got back up and they continued to throw it back at forth at each other until they heard Aunt Mito yell that dinner was ready.

At dinner, Aunt Mito smashed down an enormous stack of papers and yell at Gon that he had to do them all and write everything down on what had happened. Gon grimaced and complained. Ryu laughed until Mito turned her attention to Ryu and asked where the container to his lunch box went. Ryus eyes widened as he remembered leaving it on top of the giant cliff he climbed. Both of them went to bed with giant welts on their heads that night.

"Aunt Mito is a scary woman." They both agreed before closing their eyes and falling fast asleep.

Ryu surprisingly didn't have the usual nightmare he had but instead he was dreaming about a giant monkey with giant spiky hair, was sitting on his chest which he found equally as terrifying. Ryu opened his eyes to find Gon was lying on top of him snoring like a pig. "Well that explains the weird dream." Ryu pushed Gon off of him, resulting in Gon to fall off the bed and bonking his head on the floor. Gon sat up rubbing his head as Ryu took off out of the room. Ryu rushed outside before Gon could get his revenge, laughing as he remembered how the monkey looked so much like Gon. As he was running out the door and looking back to see if Gon was following him, he smashed into something solid and fell on his butt. He looked up at what he ran into and he gave a horrified expression. The thing he ran into was a tall man with high heels, pinkish purple hair, and a flashy outfit.

"Oh Killua, I didn't expect to see you here. How delightful " He said with a wide grin.

Ryu didn't know who the hell this guy was but could tell he was bad news. He was also getting tired of everyone mistaking him for that Killua guy. Before Ryu could say anything, Gon rushed over to him and he gave one of his death stares towards the weird stranger.

"Oh Gon. Don't stare at me like that! You make me want to crush you! "

Gon picked up Ryu and started to walk back to the house.

"If you came to fight me, then you're wasting your time Hisoka."

Hisoka's continued to smirk as he lifted both his arms in the air. "Oh why is that? I traveled a great distance to fight you and now you are all healed. Plus I can tell you have "matured" since I last saw you. This time seems like a perfect time to fight."

Gon stopped walking towards the house and slowly turned around. "I can't use nen anymore."

Then he continued to head back to the house. Ryu couldn't help but giggle at Hisoka's shocked and frozen expression. In the house Ryu noticed he was still being carried by Gon and started to kick and yell. "Hey let me down already baka!"

"I can't put you down flailing like that. You're going to make me lose balan..."

Both boys fell over and flopped to the ground. Ryu opened his eyes to find Gon was straddling over him and their lips were locked together. They both were completely still. They were both too shocked to move. Until, Ryu started to turn blue from lack of oxygen and pushed Gon off of him.

Gon just sat there with a confused expression. "That was weird..."

Ryu flicked him on the forehead.

"Baka."

Aunt Mito then stuck her head out from the kitchen doorway. "You guys alright?"

Ryu and Gon both looked at each other and blushed. They both turned away as they both said." Were fine. We just ran into each other." Aunt Mito nodded and continued what she was doing beforehand. Gon then stood up and stared off into space.

"I wish that was Killua instead." His face instantly becoming red, realizing what he just said.

Ryu's eyes became as big as dinner plates. "Yo-you like Killua!? Y-you're ga…*

Gon flushed like mad and he instantly covered Ryus mouth with his hand. "D-don't say it like that! I-I don't know yet! I just miss him a lot and have some strange dreams sometimes.* After a few minutes, Gon took a deep breath and slowly took his hand away from Ryus mouth.

"Homo"

Gon tackled him while placing both hands over Ryu's mouth as Ryu held back tears of laughter. " Shut up! Don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Okay, I might have been a little to fangirl in this chapter but iv'e been staring at it for weeks and I still like it, so I decided not to rewrite it. Thank you for taking your time on reading this chapter and it makes me very happy. I will work even harder next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took o long to come out. I'm still trying to improve my spelling and grammar so i'm trying my best. I don't have a editor or anything so i'm only doing it so i'm sorry for any mistakes I make or missed. I got one review and I wanted to say thank you and enlighten them that i'm not going to instantly pare him with Gon or anything. I have no idea who Ryu is going to end up with, he's kind of his own person and refuses to be forced paired with someone. He will probably flirt with a lot of characters though until he finds "The one." Also I am a huge KilluaxGon fan, but i'm not going to have my feelings influence the story. This isn't my story, it's Ryus so yep. _**I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER AND THIS IS ONLY WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NON PROFIT. I DO OWN RYU AND TORA,** _BUT ANYONE COULD USE THEM JUST TELL ME SO I CAN READ. : Also, I have no idea if Ryu is gay or straight so I guess we'll both find out.

* * *

A year quickly passes since then and things were pretty much normal. Gon was being slave driven on homework and Ryu would sit next to him reading any books he can get his hands on. He recently started getting into books about adventures of hunters and their wild adventures and discoveries. One usual morning, as Mito was yelling at Gon for eating like a pig, Ryu sat up from his chair. He put his hands on the table and looked at everyone with a stern look.

"I'm going to take the hunters exam."

The usual rowdy room was suddenly struck with complete and utter silence. Aunt Mito put sat in a chair and lifted her hands to her mouth, tears welled up into her eyes and overflowed down her cheeks. Gon was silent as he frowned and looked down. Mito wiped her tears from her eyes as she tried to gain back her composure.

"Why are you suddenly saying this? Why would you ever want to be a hunter? Are you unhappy here? Many questions flowed out of her mouth before she dropped her head and more tears filled up in her eyes and started to continuously drop into her lap. I regret everyday that I let Gon go, I know it was the right thing to do but… he's suffered a tremendous amount because of it. Please don't go Ryu!"

Ryu crossed his arms and held his head high.

"I didn't suddenly come up with this or anything. I've been thinking about it for months. I need to do this…" He gulped and put his arms down to his sides clenching his fist tightly. "I need to get stronger, I have to go back to where I originally came from. I don't know who I am or why I was even brought into this world! I want to know, I need to know what my purpose can't keep me from that."

Gon stood up from the table and quickly walked over to Ryu. He got face to face with him and they both stared into each others eyes for a solid minute.

"You are too weak to become a hunter. When you're weak you can put others in danger and can even be the cause of their deaths. You're not going. "

Ryu edged even closer to Gon as there faces were inches away. He looked Gon dead in the eyes with anger and determination.

"Why are you so upset? Just because you ended up causing that one guys death doesn't mean I will. Aren't we rivals? You should be happy i'm leaving since I mean nothing to you. I have no blood relation to either of you, I'm just some stranger you picked u..."

Gon slammed his head against Ryu's head, sending Ryu hurtling to the ground, leaving a small cut to seep a few drops of blood on both of their heads. Gon was instantly straddling on top of him, lifting his fist up and striking down onto Ryu's face. Gons eyes were completely blank as he continuously smashed his fists brutally into Ryus badly battered face. Ryu quickly shifted his weight and pinned Gon onto the ground and they continued to roll around the floor, punching and digging there nails into each others faces. Mito sat up out of her chair and rushed over with a panicked expression. She reached and grabbed both boys by their arms and tried to pry them away from each other. She was finally able to pull Ryu off of Gon but he turned around and shoved her, quickly turning back to Gon. She crashed into the wooden kitchen table, instantly breaking it into two as she squealed in pain. Both the boys continued to roll around screaming at each other and fist were flailing until Gon slammed Ryu back down and clenched his hands around his neck. Ryu dug his nails, drawing blood but his grip started to loosen at he looked up at Gons completely blank stare. Gons eyes flickered with pain and he suddenly let go of Ryus neck when he noticed Mito's whimpering and a large puddle of blood on the floor. They looked over with eyes wide as they witnessed Mito being soaked in her own blood. Gon stood up with panic filled eyes. He rushed over to Aunt Mito's side and kept apologizing repeatedly as he looked over her wounds. He noticed that there was a giant gash in her arm that was seeping out blood and he proceeded to rip the tablecloth and wrap it around Mitos arm to stop the bleeding. He then snapped his attention towards Ryu. Ryu was shaking on the floor with eyes wide and tears flowing down his face. Blood was everywhere and all the previous memories from his past and what had just occurred, was flashing through his mind. Everything was fuzzy and in slow motion as Gon ran up to him, grabbing onto him by his shirt and dragged him to the front door. He then punched him in the stomach which made him go flying outside the doorway. He sat up, coughing for air as he looked up at Gon who had tears flowing down his eyes.

"Take the fucking exam! You can die for all I care! You baka!"

Ryu wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth then proceeded to stand up, turning around, and sprinting away. As he got further and further away, he could hear Mito screaming for him to come back. Ryu reached the docks and snuck onto one of the big wooden ships. The hunter exam wasn't for a few months but he needed to leave now. He was filled with guilt and fear. The ship honked its horn and started to leave port. He collapsed to the ground and cradled his legs up to his chest and began to silently weep. After a few hours he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked around the ship. He notices a girl a few years older than him with long white hair and piercing blue eyes sitting on the railing looking away from him. He blushes and avoids eye contact as he passes by her. He winces as he continues to walk around, lightly grabbing onto his ribs.

"I think he broke one of my ribs."

He continues to wall along the deck until he runs into a man that was obviously wearing a wig. It was missing a lot of hair from it and a musty odor emitted from it which made Ryu reach up and cover his mouth, trying not to gag but mumbled between his fingers.

*Do you know if they have a doctor on this ship?"

The man gave him a death glare and informed him that the doctor was too seasick to take care of any of the patients. Ryu continued to ask him a few more questions until he couldn't take the wigs smell anymore and rushed away, finally getting enough distance to breath fresh ocean air. He was now on the other side of the ship. He thought to himself, _Hmm... so were stopping by York New next?_ Gon had previously mentioned some type of tower they trained at was there. _That might me a good step_. He turns his attention and Walks over to a sunbathing chair and lightly lays down, trying to avoid hurting his ribs anymore. His eyes grew heavy as the sun beat down onto him and he quickly drifted off to sleep. He was suddenly awakened by the ships blaring horn and quickly runs to the side of the ship. He was awestruck as he looked off the side of the ship. The city was huge and he could see a giant tower from a distance that seemed to be never ending. He quickly gets off the ship and runs into the city. People, Cars, and flashing lights were everywhere. Ryu has never seen anything like this before and is filled with excitement and anxiety as he continuously walked down one of the sidewalks. He was so busy looking up at the tall skyscrapers and floating blimps, that he didn't watch where he was going and crashed into somebody and fell backwards and slammed the back of his head onto the sidewalk, instantly knocking out.

He opened his eyes instantly and sat up. He was laying on a wooden bench and he reached up and felt bandages around his head and chest. Standing next to him was a girl around the same age as him munching on some ice cream and she had a giant welt on her forehead.

"You finally woke up huh? Why the hell didn't you watch where you we're going?!"

Ryu glares at her. She had shiny black hair with two short pigtails and her eyes shined a bright purple. Ryu snapped out of his daze and sat up from the bench.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Hey do you know where a giant tower is that people go to fight? I saw it in a distance when I got off the ship but I don't really see it now."

She smiles and smacks his back. "That's where I was actually heading! You want to go together? Oh by the way, I treated your wounds, luckily you only bruised your ribs but you owe me!"

He thankfully smiles back but is still trying to brush off the slight stinging pain from getting smacked in the back. They both head down a few streets until they turn a corner, revealing the giant tower that was off in the distance. Ryu was amazed how huge and beautiful it was and started running towards it.

"Oh! My names Tora by the way, what's your name?"

Ryu chuckled, "My names Ryu."

They finally reached the tower and they stood before it in awe. "This is your first time actually going in I presume?"

She nodded while still staring upwards with her mouth wide open. They both walked in and stood in a very very long line. While waiting they played little games like rock paper scissors and eye spy until, they finally reached the counter and they both readily signed up. They waited until they were directed to a waiting room that was completely full of strong looking opponents. Ryu looked over at Tora and scanned her silky Kimono that had long sleeves and the bottom reached down mid thigh and was light blue and white.

"You're going to fight in that?"

She frowned "Says the boy wearing green short shorts And a black tank. Would you rather have me fight naked? "

He folded his arms and looked away as his face quickly heated up and turned a bring red.

"No way! Keep your clothes on you pervert and Its not my style! I just got hand me downs!"

She opened her mouth to counter attack but was drowned out by the intercom. A high pitched woman's voice called out contestant names, she eventually called both Tora and Ryus name and their opponents names. Ryu and Tora both looked at each other and nodded a good luck. They both walked out into a huge stadium standing shoulder to shoulder with each other.

"Tora, your opponent looks pretty strong, you sure you can handle him?"

Tora crinkled her nose and scoffed.

"No problem, but you shouldn't be talking. That guy over there is going to kick your ass. I bet anything on that."

Ryu devilishly smirked and looked at her.

"Then I bet I will beat him. How about who ever loses has to be the others slave."

He continued to smile as he walked to his opponent that looked weak and feeble, even a child could beat this poor guy up. Ryu smugly hopped into the ring and lifted his fists up ready to fight. A referee was looking confusingly at Ryu.

"Excuse me but your opponent… well, he's over there."

He points over to the next ring that had a tall man the size of a bull in it. Ryu's face pales as he walks shamefully over to the ring, dragging his feet while he walked. He finally enters the ring and the man looks ten times bigger than before with veins popping out of his muscles. He nervously stood in front of him looking straight up at him in awe. The referee raised his hands up and swiped them down.

"Start!"

Ryu's eyes widened and he looked at the referee,

"ah, wait I…"

He was instantly slammed into the ground with his opponent's heavy fists. He coughed out a good amount of blood and reached his arm up, wiping the left over blood from his lips. He jumped up and slid underneath his opponent and bent his leg back before bringing it forward, crashing it into his opponents lower left ankle. There was a moment of silence as his opponent stood stationary. Ryu was struck with an electrifying pain from where he kicked his opponent and shriveled up holding onto his leg. His opponent lifted his head up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked down at Ryu, who was still laying on the ground holding his leg. Ryu instantly felt he couldn't breath, that it was as if all the air in his lungs was being forced out, he was suffocating and he didn't know why. He shifts into a fetal position, looking up at his opponent with absolute terror in his eyes. His opponent was laughing with glee and lifted his fist up, ready to give the final blow. Ryu closed his eyes and instantly went limp as he slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
